


Lost, Losing, Alone, and Hunted.

by Storm_Buji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Langst, Major Character Injury, Mama Blue Lion, Other, Protective Blue Lion, Protective Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:26:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm_Buji/pseuds/Storm_Buji
Summary: The corrupted wormhole spit out Lance, alone, injured, confused, and at the very edges of the ever growing galaxy. The planet he does land on is horrifying and Lance isn't sure he'll survive. He hopes his team cares enough to come get him. If their even trying to find him. And his grip on sanity is slipping, and who could blame him when he has monsters out of the depths of a persons worst nightmare, stalking him. This time however their not gone when he wakes. And as the days drag by he thinks that the team, if their even coming, might come to late.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this has been plaguing me. And titles are a pain in my arse. Also I suck at accurate descriptions of injuries and how they affect the human body... so. Enjoy!

He felt like he was floating. Which he might have been. His head _hurt_ worse than anything he has ever felt and the iron he could taste in his mouth made him concerned. As did Blue's dark cockpit. He couldn't feel any part of his body, and he couldn't move.

Lance was scared, floating in and out of awareness. What had happened, where was he, where was his team, what is wrong with Blue, and why did he want to vomit?

Lance slowly lifted his head and swallowed the vomit that came up, he was too prideful of Blue to puke in her. He could feel something wet and sticky coating nearly all of his body. Lance coughed and he felt something dribble down his lips, he swiped at it with a dark red glove. He rolled over from where he was laying on the floor trying to ignore the motion sickness he got from moving. Lance let his burning forehead rest against the freezing metal of the floor, Lance lifted a hand up to his head and prodded around gently as he focused on not vomiting.

Lance idly wondered where his helmet went as he felt the bruises, bumps, and the gash on the back of his head. Lance lifted his head up again and let his hazy vision wander around the red cockpit looking for something. Lance frowned, red. Why was the inside of the Blue Lion red? A rusty red that looked like it was drying. Lance let out a pitiful groan and let his head back down to rest on the metal.

Red. Rusty looking, and drying. _Blood_.

Lance groaned the only thing that hurt was his head and he had one little gash on the back of it, so why was there _so much blood?_   There was a groaning noise that echoed around him and Lance sucked in a big breath before he pushed himself up to his feet, he wasn't going to let himself just lay there in pain even if it was just his head. Lance immediately regretted his decision as waves of pain wracked through his body as blood flowed everywhere, Lance buckled the pain of the now known multiple injuries he had sent him careening into the back of his chair.

Painting the cockpit with a fresh coat of his blood as he slid back down to the floor sobbing in pain. Lance rested on the floor twitching with pain as blood forcibly pumped its way through and out of his body. Lance clenched his teeth together getting ready to move again and used the head rest of the chair to heave himself back up so he can get to his original destination, sitting in the chair. He wasn't able to find his blue helmet amongst all the blood that had made home in the cockpit, the red overtaking the blue metal.

So that meant he needed to get to the extra set of coms Pidge had made sure everybody had. He had made the suggestion as a just in case of times like this, well not exactly like this but close, and Pidge had followed through seeing the good idea Lance had where the others hadn't. Lance stumbled as he rose himself slowly back onto his feet clenching his teeth to keep from screaming from the pain, he needed to get into the pilots chair before he could asses his injuries.

Lance had made it two steps from where he first collapsed when he collapsed again, his vision blurring and twisting as his head pounded with a righteous rage, Lance knew he probably shouldn't be moving. Lance also knew he was going to get an earful when he got into contact with the team, Lance made another pitiful noise as something twisted and sent another wave of pain through his body that left him lying next to his chair for minutes drifting.

Lance lifted his head and this time dragging himself to where he needed to be to reach the com set Pidge stored in Blue, they had given him most of them already knowing he might lose some with his uncanny ability to lose his belongings.

Lance swallowed back the screams that were wanting to rip his throat apart. Screaming would do him nothing there was nobody with him, Lance stopped the sudden realization had him slightly breathless with fear. He was alone, Blue was shut down and he was alone. Lance blinked back tears crying wouldn't help him either.

Lance made a mental checklist as he waited for the pain to subside. One, get into the pilot's chair. Two, see if he can get in touch with the others. Three, asses his injuries. Four, patch up his injuries. Five, figure out what was wrong with Blue from the inside of her cockpit. Six, figure out where he was. Seven, if it was safe, head out of Blue to see how bad the damages were. Eight, see how much food he has, and if possible see if anything on a planet he landed on, if he even landed on one, had anything safe for humans to eat.

Lance made one more goal before he started moving again. Nine, try to fix Blue.

Lance reached up and grabbed onto arm of the chair to heave himself up again this time hopefully he'll fall into the chair instead the hard metal that was the floor. Lance made it the three steps he needed before his legs gave out on him once more, Lance feel against the chair made of super squishy Altean material. It definitely made falling into the chair better than the metal.

Lance breathed heavy for a few minutes, he lost a lot of blood and then the moving he did caused him to lose more. Lance relaxed back against the seat and allowed himself to wallow in self-hate, he was probably the only one to be injured badly. Lance raised his head and looked out of the windows that were Blues eyes and found himself staring at a bunch of vines tangled around Blue and looking at a dark inky sky with only a few stars above him from where they most likely broke through whatever was blocking out the sky.

Lance let out a sigh of relief and reached for the compartment that the coms were in. That was one fear neutralized, he wasn't just floating around in space. Lance fumbled with his shaking hand to shove the tiny earbud com into his ear. Only to wince with pain and scramble to get it out of his ear. The loud broken static echoing in his head.

 Lance stared down blankly at the earbud that was now sparking in the blood the surrounded his chair, Lance swallowed deeply as he registered what the static meant. No way to contact the others.

Lance blinked back more tears and reached over again to get to the compartment that held the medical kit and brought it closer to him so he wouldn't have to reach far for the things he needed. Lance looked down at himself and immediately regretted it. Lance didn't bother holding back the tears as they came back up. Lance was surprised that he could move, he reached for the clasps of his gloves to pull them off.

Lance went slowly removing the armor on him that was still intact, his gloves, gauntlets, his boots, lower leg armor, and the kneecaps that connected with his boots. The rest of it however was gone. Shattered to be correct, and most of the shards looked to be embedded into his body. All of the blood made sense now.

Lance leaned back after he tossed his intact armor off somewhere, he took deep breaths steadying himself before he had to start pulling the rest of his armor off. Lance looked down again and grimaced he had no way of knowing if anything important or fatal was hit. Lance swallowed his shaking fingers ghosting over the fractures and shards and Lance was trying to find the least painful one to remove first.

Lance moved to what was left of the thigh armor already making noises of pain as his shaking hands pushed and pulled at the ruined armor. It took him what felt like forever to get the mostly intact part of the armor off, Lance lifted a bloodied hand up to his mouth.

Where he came into contact of another wound, Lance shakily traced the thin wound line that went diagonally down from the left side of his lips to the right side. At least now Lance knew the reason he tasted iron in his mouth when he woke up.

Lance let out a whine reaching out mentally for Blue, all he got was a little spark that used to be where Blue’s ocean like presence rested. Lance let out a sob and went back to pulling the destroyed armor off.

Lance worked on taking the more intact pieces of the armor off before he had to start the slow and most that likely agonizing process of pulling out the shards. Lance moved to the lower torso armor and started tugging as gently as he could only to end up doubled over in pain screaming through clenched teeth.

Lance stayed that way for a couple of minutes just breathing before he moved to the breast plate which was much easier to remove. The shards having only scratched the surface of his skin, Lance let out a relieved breath and discarded the removed armor.

Lance moved to the left shoulder and upper forearm armor, his shoulders and arms already numb enough he didn’t really need to tug the armor off as gently as before, not that he would be able to with how badly his hand was shaking. As well as being one handed in ability to take it off, for once cursing Allura and Coran as the shoulder armor and upper forearm armor was designed to clasp on with his breast plate.

Lance wiggled the armor in every direction he could think of to loosen it to get it off, the armor itself was mostly intact just fractured and given the fact the one thing that helped him get them on and off was disabled in way. The armor was useless, and rather dangerous.

Lance felt Blue spark again, and the crack in her upper left eye on the outer shield plating started repairing itself. Lance let a humorless grin grace his face. It was good to know his girl could repair herself.

Lance tugged free the armor he was working on and tossed it back and then massaged the area the armor was constricting, trying to get blood to flow again in that spot. That was one of the only things he actually learned from his mother that he retained, how to get some blood to flow back to a spot that was cut off.

His arm started tingling and Lance hissed in a breath before his started fumbling with the right side doing the same thing that he did to get the left side off. Lance felt another spark from Blue and a groaning noise echoed through the cockpit again.

Lance echoed the groaning as the right armor finally slid free and he was able to massage his arm and shoulder. Lance leaned back and took a moment to breath, he got most of the armor off.

Lance looked down and traced the lower torso armor with his eyes trying to find what had caused him so much pain. Lance narrowed his eyes in confusion, why did tugging cause him so much pain?

Lance fingered the shards going into his body and traced them up and down trying to figure it out, it took him about ten minutes before he figured it out.

His armor had fractured and the fractures and wormed their way into his body going in one way and their tips coming out another. Lance frowned, pulling this out and off was going to be very painful, Lance was unsure if he could do this on his own.

Lance felt a determined frown worm its way onto his face. He had to pull this out and off, he can’t just leave it. That would cause him more problems than taking it out, Lance bit his lower lip he still had no way to know if his armor had punctured something that would make pulling it out fatal.

Couple that with the fact he had moved. Lance let out a sigh and then clenched his teeth together and started pulling the fractured armor off gently and slowly. Moving it inch by inch at a time. Lance’s throat felt raw by the time he had successfully dragged the armor out of his body, Lance lay there panting as blood flowed freely from the wounds.

Lance slid the armor back up his body, careful to avoid putting the shards back into his wounds or allowing them to make new wounds, so he can start pulling the shards from his thighs. Which ended up as a slow and extremely painful process and Lance was pretty sure he bit his tongue during the pulling.

Lance sat back a half hour after he started, this time free of all of his armor. Lance blinked back the tears of pain that had been clouding his vision while he was removing Altean metal from his legs. Lance felt around for the kit, trying not to move to much less he loss more blood than he already has.

Lance raised his other shaking blood soaked hand to his mouth and pressed the back of his hand to it and swallowed back vomit. He lowered the hand and shook it out once he found the kit, he started on his stomach and torso area first as those were the biggest wounds that he had.

Lance brought out what Coran had explained was disinfectant as well as a cloth that Hunk had put in. Lance wet the cloth with the disinfectant and shakily ran it over his wounds doing his best to clean them with a pale shaking hands.

Blood loss was doing wonders for his body.

Lance hissed through his teeth as his wounds were left stinging, he did a few more times for all of his wounds as a just in case before he pulled out what Coran had called ‘mergan’ and after a deep discussion with him Hunk had found out it was an Altean version of liquid stiches.

He used only what he needed on the bigger wounds he had, he had very little and for some reason he had a feeling he would need more of it. Hopefully not soon. Once he was done putting the required three drops in the wounds that required stiches he capped it and put the mergan away.

He pulled out gauze and medical wrap, Lance press the gauze to all of his wounds all of it sticking where it needed to be and he started wrapping the wounds so they would stay clean. To keep the ends from coming apart Lance used some of the glue he had on the edges.

Lance then lifted a hand to the gash he had on his head, and picked up the cloth semi soaked in disinfectant and gently ran it across as well as the wound on his lips, however for that on he only cleaned around his lips. There wasn’t much he could do for that. He put some gauze on his gash and then wrapped it just like he did for all of his other wounds.

Lance leaned forward reaching for some of the water pouches he had stocked in his lion, he brought three towards him. To start drinking slowly so he could start to replenish his body with liquid, Lance looked around Blue’s cockpit, he had truly lost a lot of blood.

Everything was covered in it. Lance made a face, he would have to clean this soon he wouldn’t let Blue stay covered in blood. Lance felt Blue spark again and another groaning noise echoed around him, and he gave a grim smile and patted the console.

“We’ll get through this girl.”

And then the universe decided it wanted to prove Lance wrong. The vines around Blue started snapping and they started slipping down, Lance looked out trying to find why they were snapping. The vines holding Blue were holding them just fine.

Something jumped through his vision very quickly, so quickly Lance barely got a good look at it. Vines started snapping at an increased rate and they stated falling, this time Lance screamed out of fear.

When they landed with a boom, Lance could feel some of his wounds bleeding again and he groaned from pain and pushed himself into a sitting position to look out of Blue’s eyes. The thing that was snapping the vines landed in his field of vision. And what Lance saw.

What he saw, was going to haunt his sleeping hours for the rest of his life.

Standing at twelve feet was a mass of muscle the color of dark gray with white streaking through. It had a contorted face its painfully wide eyes a gleaming silver, its wide noise hooked and flaring, and its mouth full of sharp needle like teeth with bits of what looked like skin, bone, vines, and meet stuck between its teeth.

It had four arms, two of them huge a bulging with hands that had six fingers each all topped with steel like blades the size of Lance’s arm. The other two smaller with three fingers and needle like claws.

It’s feet was like a birds with one toe in the back so it would have a better grip on things the toes had bird like claws as well. It even had wings. Big wings the color of the inky sky above Lance, which looked to have been torn at multiple different time.

And the worse part about the experience.

It was looking right at Lance.

With an emotion that could only be described as, _hunger._

Lance whimpered in fear and scrambled to grab the medical kit and his intact armor and everything that was usable within his reach before he headed deeper into Blue and away from the thing standing outside.

His one last thought was. _What the hell happened?_

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the fact I've lost overall interest in the actual show, I will be closing all (except for Eagles Creed and Lions Pride) of my Voltron: Legendary Defender fics.
> 
> The fics that are closed (i.e. Marked completed) are up for Adoption should any of you choose to take the story on. Let me know if you do so I can Tag you in the summary to point other readers in your direction.
> 
> There are some that might be deleted, or orphaned.
> 
> Thank you all for you continued support.


End file.
